


Drawn To You

by MikaelLo



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Begging, F/M, First Time, Frank being Frank, Hickeys, Humour, Insecurity, Loss of Virginity, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Self Confidence Issues, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Susie is Smitten, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaelLo/pseuds/MikaelLo
Summary: Susie and Frank get intimate by the fire.





	Drawn To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first work, and it wasn't beta-read, so please go easy on me 💙  
> This tag isn't full enough and I love these two, so. This was born.

They sat together on the couch, their voices intermingling in the chill night air as they conversed quietly. Her giggles filled the room, accompanied by his chuckles and the sound of the fire crackling before them. 

Frank never failed to make her laugh and smile nowadays. Whenever she was around him, Susie felt more alive than ever. She loved the small moments they stole away together just as much as she felt guilty for it – the four of them were rarely together thanks to the Entity, but when Susie was left alone with Joey or Julie and Frank was summoned for a trial, she’d feel a seed of disappointment sprouting inside her. It was terrible. She loved Joey and Julie like family, and she cherished every moment she spent with them, but for some reason, she found herself drawn to Frank more and more as time went on.

Now that they were alone together, for some reason, Susie felt her heart flutter whenever they brushed against one another.

Something she said made Frank burst into laughter. She couldn’t help but pause, watching his shoulders shake and his eyes sparkle with firelight and mirth, the grin on his face sending her heart beating faster than it had any right to. She felt herself softening as Frank turned to look at her, his mouth still pulled up into a humoured smile. “Nice one, Suze. I’m sure you really sent that David guy packing,” he teased, reaching out and pinching her lightly-freckled cheek. 

Nose crinkling up in distaste, she batted his hand away, feeling a helpless sense of fondness creep over her as Frank began laughing once more. They both turned back to the fire, quietness settling between them, along with an air of content. The words left her mouth before she could stop them, settling softly in the space between them. “I’m glad you’re here with me.”

Frank shot her a slightly puzzled look, a lopsided smirk quirking his lips up. “I’m glad you guys are here with me, too,” he replied, completely misinterpreting her words. 

Blushing, she realised what she’d said, lowering her head down and fidgeting nervously. “N-no, I mean…” she hesitated, licking her lips to make her words come more easily. She didn’t see how Frank's eyes followed her tongue at the action. “I’m glad you’re here with me… right now. That we’re spending time together.”

Frank watched her for a long moment, before a sly smirk crept up on his lips. Casually, he slung his arm over the back of the couch, behind Susie. “Damn, Suze. How forward of you. Are you confessing to me?” He teased, obviously expecting her to stammer and swat at him in response. 

To his surprise, she paused, pressing her lips together before looking up at him, a hint of boldness in her timid gaze. “What if I am?” She asked softly, her voice low with nervous promise.

Frank's breath hitched. He stared at her, searching her eyes for a long moment. Tension built up between them as she held his gaze, wavering only a little bit. Soon enough, it became to much for her, and she cracked a shaky smile, turning back to the fire with nervous laughter. “S-sorry… I shouldn’t say things like that,” she whispered, tugging at her sleeves to hide her shaking hands. 

Reaching out, Frank took her chin, tilting her head back towards him. She didn’t flinch like she had on that night several weeks ago – instead, she gasped quietly, her cheeks flushing further under his touch. “Did you mean it?” He asked, voice low and serious. She stared at him for a long moment, silent. All it took was her eyes slowly dropping down to gaze at his scarred lips to answer his question. 

He didn’t hesitate. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to hers, revelling in the way she gasped against him. Feeling cheeky, he slipped his tongue between her lips, taking the opportunity to explore her mouth. She reached up, fingers grasping at his jacket for purchase, soft whimpers rising from the back of her throat. Her hands shook with nervous excitement as he reached around, threading his fingers through her hair and pressing her closer.

When he pulled away, the two of them were panting heavily, hearts racing in sync. He opened his eyes first, gifted with the sight of Susie's flushed face and parted lips, red with attention. Something in his chest fluttered as she opened her eyes a little, looking up at him through her lashes. “That was my first kiss, you ass,” she admitted quietly, a playful note in her voice. He watched the corners of her lips quirk up as she ran a hand through his hair affectionately. 

“Aw, shit. Let me make it up to you,” Frank smirked. This time, Susie leaned in first, pressing her lips against his gingerly. A little more confident, she scratched her fingers through his short hair, making him growl lowly at the pleasant sensation. He settled his hands on her waist, one moving down to grab at her thigh and pull it over him. She obliged and settled onto his lap, parting her lips to let Frank explore her again. Their tongues danced together languidly as Frank gripped her hips, pulling her closer until their chests were pressed together. When they parted for air again, he smirked up at her smugly, tilting his head to the side and raking his eyes over her body shamelessly. “Look at you, all cozy in my lap — like little kitten…” he teased breathlessly, licking his lips. She tasted sweet, and he was already finding himself hooked on her: she was a piece of candy he wasn’t able to get enough of as of late. 

She flustered at his words, breath stuttering as she reached up and shyly brushed a lock of pink hair behind her ear. “Frank…” she whispered, embarrassment tinting her words. She pressed closer to him, nervously pawing at his shoulders, her short nails scraping against the leather of his jacket. 

“You want more, baby?” He asked huskily, sliding his fingers down to grope at her ass. Hearing her breath hitch, so reactive under his touch, stirred something dark within him. 

Blushing, Susie nodded in response, then hid her face behind her hands shyly. This was all happening so fast… but she craved it. She was too embarrassed to admit that she’d been dreaming of this for a few days, now – the innocent girl's mind plagued with thoughts of having him over her, under her, inside her. She trembled a little, an emotion she couldn’t quite place taking over her for a moment. 

Gently, Frank moved her hands away from her face, replacing them with his own as he cupped her cheeks. “Hey,” he spoke softly, brushing a thumb over her blush. She met eyes with him, timid baby blue drowning in comforting coffee brown. “We don’t have to, Suze. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything.” He stroked her cheek, eyes calm and reassuring – full of fondness for her. 

“I-I want it!” She replied quickly. Pressing her face into his hands and letting her eyes fall shut, she basked in his touch, trying to piece her thoughts together clearly. “I-I… I want you… I'm just… scared.”

“Scared of what?” He asked, sitting up a little straighter. Fear crept up within him – she wasn’t scared of him, was she?

She looked down, ashamed oh herself. “Scared you won’t like me after this,” she admitted quietly. “Scared you’ll think I’m ugly, scared I’m not as good as Julie, scared this isn’t _real_ …”

Shaking his head, Frank tilted her chin up, coaxing her to look at him again. “Susie. I’d never do that to you,” he told her firmly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “I think you’re beautiful. Every moment we’ve spent together since we got here has been – _fuck,_ it’s been heaven. I’d never think you’re ugly, I’d never turn on you – Julie has nothing to do with us,” he replied, pressing her forehead to his gently. 

The way he said ‘us’ made her heart swell with affection. Their noses brushed lightly. Susie held onto him tight, taking in a shaky breath. “So… this _is_ real…?” She asked softly, anxiety peaking in her voice. 

In lieu of response, Frank took one of her hands, placing her fingers over the pulse in his neck. Her eyes widened as she felt his heart racing beneath her very fingertips. All for her. “This is real,” he replied, voice soothing. 

With her anxieties washed away, Susie leaned in again, kissing him once more. It started out slow and sweet – soft exploration of each other's mouths – before gradually turning hot and heavy. Susie tugged at his jacket, helping him pull it off without once parting. When it was out of the way, she raked her fingernails down his chest, letting out a shuddering breath against his lips as she felt his musculature. Frank grunted and growled under his breath, groping at her curves as he ravaged her mouth with his tongue, trying to hold as much of her as possible. 

Susie keened and moaned at his touch, the heat between her legs growing at all of Frank's attention. Legs parted, she tentatively and stiffly rocked her hips forward, grinding lightly against his thigh. The sensation shot a jolt of pleasure right through her, and she had to pull back from the kiss to moan loudly, digging her fingers into his shoulders. “ _Shit_ …” she whimpered, tilting her head back and covering her mouth. 

The sound of her sweet voice moaning a curse right down his ear made Frank shiver with arousal. “Susie…” he murmured, taking advantage of her bared throat. He pressed his teeth to her neck, biting gently on her skin and hearing her gasp, trembling beneath his touch. Her shaking fingers ran through his hair, coaxing him closer as she leaned her head the other way, presenting her neck to him.

“Mark me,” she ordered softly. The small display of confidence was both endearing and a turn-on. Her fingers gripped at his short hair as he began to leave bite marks down her neck, nibbling and sucking hard to make sure she was all marked up. He dug his fingers into her ass harder with every little whimper that escaped her lips, abusing her most sensitive spots to force them out of her no matter how hard she tried to quiet herself.

He leaned up to her ear, moving her hips to grind her over his thigh again as he nibbled at the lobe. “You can moan for me, you know. It’s just us,” he encouraged, moving his leg a little to give her friction. 

Her heart lodged in her throat as she grinded against him lightly, whimpering. “I-it’s embarrassing…” she replied softly, biting her lip and squeezing his eyes shut. 

Smirking, he leaned forward, capturing her lips again. “Alright… Hearing you try to keep quiet is just as hot as the moans themselves,” he muttered against her lips, grinning as she shuddered and pressed against him harder. She shifted her hips, grinding right over his dick and making him throw his head back with a groan, squeezing her ass hard enough to bruise. “ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed, offering a sharp thrust up into her heat. They were still fully clothed, and it was becoming very uncomfortable very quickly. “Susie. I want this off. _Now,_ ” He panted, tugging at her hoodie demandingly. 

Flushing, she giggled, leaning down to his exposed neck. Before he could ask what she was doing, she grinded against his crotch again, making him moan as she pressed her lips to his throat. He shuddered as he felt her tongue slide across his skin, Susie sucking lightly as she traced his tattoo with her mouth. “Susie,” he growled, barely stopping his voice from breaking halfway through her name. He thrust sharply into her warmth again, sliding his hands under her skirt as she worked at his throat. He dipped his hands down the back of her pants, eliciting a gasp from the girl as he grasped her ass firmly, slowly dragging the leggings down to the top of her thighs. 

She pulled away from his throat, resting her head against his collarbone and moaning when he moved his hand down further, rubbing a finger over her slit through her underwear. “Be a good girl, Susie, or I’ll tease you all night whilst I get myself off,” he growled. Sitting up straight on his lap, she blushed down at him, panting. With shaking hands, she reached down, grabbing the hem of her hoodie and pulling it up over her head, dropping it to the side.

Frank stared, his dick straining against his pants. 

She wore only a bra underneath. It was cute – pastel pink to match her hair – but he could barely focus on her sweet nature right now. It was a direct contradiction with the fact that she’d been sitting next to him, shirtless under her hoodie, for the past few hours they’d been talking. Had she done this on other occasions, too? Did she ever wear a shirt underneath?

She shifted in his lap nervously, tilting her head to the side. “Frank…?” She called out timidly, folding her arms over her stomach shyly. 

Breathing ragged, Frank dived for her chest, nipping at it and marking it all over. She squeaked in surprise, before moaning loudly, shuddering as he tore the bra off her and lashed it aside. Moving down, he pressed his tongue against one of her nipples, nibbling it and sucking on it as he rolled the other between his fingers, revelling in the way she cried out and pressed harder against him. She moaned his name loudly, whining and panting as she continued to grind down on his crotch. 

Unable to take much more, he got up, turning and shoving Susie down roughly on the couch below them. She gasped, bouncing a little, looking up at him with wide, surprised eyes. Panting, he caught himself growling as he fiddled with his belt, wrenching his pants open and hissing with relief as his aching member met the cool air. He was already dripping with pre-cum. Raking his eyes over her frame, he openly pumped himself a few times at the sight of her, making Susie swallow thickly as she watched, mesmerised. 

Reaching forward, he flipped her skirt up, making her squeak again with surprise. He held her legs over his shoulder, watching her face intently as he hooked his fingers around her underwear, tugging them down to her mid-thigh along with her leggings. He smirked darkly, eyeing the way her cheeks burned as she gazed up at him, doe-eyed and completely at his mercy. She was so innocent, so sweet… he couldn’t wait to taint her.

Carefully, he dipped his fingers into her heat, watching her pupils blow wide as she gasped, scrambling for purchase. One of her hands grabbed his shoulder whilst the other gripped the couch pillow, her grasp tightening as he began to rub two fingers over her clit. Biting her lip hard, she fought to stifle her whining as she let her head loll to the side, squeezing her eyes shut. Frank stopped, his free hand sliding down her leg to squeeze her inner thigh. “Look at me,” he ordered gruffly. “I wanna see your expression whilst I get you ready for me.”

She moaned, thighs squeezing together in a failed attempt to ease the raging heat between her legs. Shaking, she looked down at him, panting heavily as their eyes locked. Rubbing his thumb over her clit, he smirked, resting his cheek against her knee as he watched her squirm. “Good girl,” he teased lowly. 

She held his gaze as he worked her open, her moans gradually becoming more and more defined as he continuously fingered her almost to completion, only to stop before her climax. By the end of it, she was twisting and turning, trying desperately to pry her legs apart despite the leggings stopping her, whining and jerking her hips against his touch. “Frank, _please_!” She begged, tears gathering in his eyes as she peered down at him, submissive. “P-please, I’m ready, j-just…”

He pulled his fingers away, making her whine and sob at the loss. Panting, he made sure she was watching as he lifted his fingers to his mouth, sucking her taste off them. She writhed helplessly at the sight, whining and clutching at the fabric of his shirt. “ _Frank_ …”

Finally, he obliged to her wishes, too worked up himself to keep denying her. Pulling his wallet out of his pants, he took out a condom, tearing it open and putting it on as quickly and accurately as possible. He tore her leggings down to her ankles, slipping between her legs and spreading her thighs open. She rested her arms above her head, looking down at him eagerly, watching with a shameless moan as he slid his length across her labia, slicking himself up with her juices whilst teasing her clit. He did so a few more times, lost in the wrecked look on her face, before finally lining himself up. “Tell me if it hurts,” he ordered quietly.

She nodded quickly, breath picking up as she shifted her hips, spreading her legs wider eagerly. He entered with one smooth slide forward, bottoming out inside her in a few seconds. They both let out a long moan, Susie reaching up to dig her fingers in his shirt. She pulled at it until Frank relented and took it off, allowing her to take her eyes down his torso appreciatively. He was so pent-up that he barely noticed. Pulling back, he began to thrust into her gently once he was sure she was adjusted to him. She gasped, her boobs bouncing a little with each thrust. He couldn’t help but reach forward, groping one and rolling the nipple between his fingers as he began to thrust into her harder.  
Moaning loudly, she found her eyes glued to his chest as she gripped onto his forearms, watching the way his abs flexed with each thrust inside her. The roll of his hips was hypnotic; she couldn’t help but stare as he rammed into her over and over, slowly driving her closer to the edge. 

“F- _Frank_ …” she moaned, gasping and shuddering as he picked up the pace, fucking her hard into the couch cushions. He grunted, letting out a few shuddering breaths as he locked eyes with her, both of them hazy with lust. He watched her reddened lips part as her breathing grew ragged, her back suddenly arcing up on one particular thrust. She almost screamed, her eyes fluttering shut as he hit her sweet spot. Her moans were loud and undeterred, now; in the haze of her pleasure, she wasn’t paying attention to who could hear or how embarrassing she found it – all she cared about was that Frank hit that spot again and again, and Frank loved it. He didn’t hesitate to do as she asked, pounding into her sweet spot over and over as she screamed, moaning and praising him with broken words. 

Her mouth fell open in a silent scream as she hit her orgasm, squeezing around him tight as she rocked her hips down to meet his thrusts, moaning softly as she was fucked through the high. As she came down, she panted heavily, blinking her eyes down as she looked at him again, whining and keening as his thrusts grew more desperate and frequent. Before he knew it, Frank came undone, too – he slammed his hips into hers bruisingly hard, tilting his head to the side and moaning lowly as he jerkily fucked through his orgasm. As he came down, he slumped over her, both of them panting heavily. He rested his head on her chest, relaxing his tense muscles as her fingers carded through his short locks, stroking his hair soothingly. Once he’d caught some of his breath back, he leaned forward, capturing her lips once more and kissing her lazily. 

He pulled out slowly, grabbing his shirt and cleaning them up with it. Tying the condom off, he hesitated before he casually tossed it into the fire, making Susie snort and laugh at him. Looking back at her, he grinned, brow quirking as he pulled his pants up and tucked himself away. “What?” He asked nonchalantly. 

“I can’t believe you just threw that in the fire,” she giggled, shaking her head. 

“What else was I supposed to do with it?” He asked, raising his hands in mock defence. Sliding out from between her legs, he helped her pull her leggings back up, and even retrieved her bra and hoodie for her. 

“Oh, I don’t know – throw it in the trash?” She teased, thanking him softly as he passed her clothes over. Sluggishly, she put the bra on, turning and letting him clasp it for her whilst she shrugged her hoodie back on. 

Scoffing, Frank sat beside her, smirking as he brushed her hair behind her ear. “Where Joey or Julie could find it? I don’t think so.”

Susie grinned, flashing her braces at him as she settled on the couch comfortably, laying on her side to face him. “Didn’t pin you for the kind to have any shame, Mister Morrison,” she giggled, reaching out and pinching his cheek. 

His heart melted as he tackled her playfully, listening to her squeak and laugh gleefully. Sitting on her hips, he grabbed her wrists as she tried to fight him off, leaning down and assaulting her face with kisses. She giggled, squeezing her eyes shut as she let him have his fill, and once she’d calmed down and relaxed under him, he leaned forward, capturing her lips softly. They kissed in no real rush, Susie exploring his hair whilst he just held her face, enjoying the feeling of their lips moving in sync. When he finally pulled away, he shot her a cheeky smirk. “Wanna go for round two?” He asked lowly, wiggling his brows. 

Snorting, she laughed at him, leaning up and kissing his nose. “Maybe later,” she replied fondly, her blue eyes full of warmth. Smiling, he leaned down, kissing her again. Now that he had a taste for it, he just couldn’t get enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed ^^  
> I have an ask blog, @slashinganddashing on Tumblr, if you're interested in discussing slasher headcanons!


End file.
